I Swear,I Promise
by Carmen Albarn-Lupin
Summary: Draco x Harry, Año 6. Cuando las promesas se cumplen, y forman una familia feliz.Cuando nada es obstáculo para el amor,ni siquiera una guerra.Slash,MPREG


Summary: Draco x Harry, Año 6. Cuando las promesas se cumplen, y forman una familia feliz.Cuando nada es obstáculo para el amor,ni siquiera una guerra.Slash,MPREG.

Diclaimer: Si si si, lo de siempre, que ni Harry,ni Draco,ni Moony,ni Sevie son mios.Eso sí,a Alex,a Valerie y a Ethan nadie me los quita!!! muahahaha!!!

Notas de la autora: Si,mejor que me dedique a los oneshots o drabbles...porque si no...xD En fin,aquí teneis mi última creación,que la disfruteis!

I Swear,I Promise

Yo Juro,Yo Prometo

Harry iba caminando solo,por un pasillo de Hogwarts, cuando oyó pasos detrás suya. Eran tres personas. Los pasos de las dos primeras,eran pesados y lentos,como si les costase mover el culo. En cambio, el sonido que emitían los pasos de la tercera persona eran ligeros,rápidos,y seguros de si mismo. Y Harry conocía al dueño de esos pasos, por eso no tuvo que girarse para decir:

-Malfoy

-Potter,no sabía que ahora tenías ojos en la nuca.¿Será que ese viejo chiflado de Moody te ha prestado su ojo por si viene El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a hacerte una visita?

Sus dos gorilas ,Crabbe y Goyle se rieron tontamente.

Cuando Harry se dió la vuelta, casi no fue capaz de contestarle. Casi,claro. Que su novio tuviera un cuerpo de infarto y unos ojos tan atrayentes como los mas poderosos imanes, no evitaba que ante los demás tuvieran que comportarse como aquellos enemigos natos que habían sido desde el primer momento en el que se vieron. Y aunque ya no lo eran, tenían que hacer pensar a la gente lo contrario. Porque la noticia de que El-Niño-Que-Vivió compartía algo mas que insultos con el Principe de Slytherin hubiera sido catastrófica,¿No?

Por eso,y aunque le doliera, Harry dejó de lado sus sentimientos al responderle mordazmente a su novio y enemigo a tiempo parcial:

-No,pero quizás tu padre debería pedírselo. Ya sabes,en las prisiones hay que mantener los ojos en la nuca,no vaya a ser que un mortífago le meta algo mas que miedo a tu pobre padre,¿no,hurón?

Sonrió con malicia al notar como Draco se quedaba sin habla.Estos meses compartiendo con él tanto tiempo,habían permitido que Harry aprendiera algo del sarcasmo del rubio.

Y aunque sabía que Draco se había enfadado por eso, cuando pasó a su lado como un torbellino, le tocó el culo disimuladamente .(Aunque no hubiese hecho falta,claro.Eran Crabbe y Goyle.)

Y respondió a la mirada de odio de su querido novio con una sonrisa inocente.

* * *

Aquella noche,Harry volvía a caminar solo,pero esta vez oculto por su capa invisible y rumbo hacia la torre de Astronomía. Esperaba que Draco no se hubiera enfadado tanto como para no acudir a su cita diaria.

Al llegar, lo vio apoyado en la balaustrada, observando el cielo. Aprovechó su invisibilidad,y se pasó unos minutos estudiando el precioso perfil de su novio, y la manera en la que este se recortaba contra el firmamento. En aquel momento juró que haría todo lo que pudiese por ver aquel perfil, y ver aquel rostro amado durante todos los días del resto de su vida.

Silenciosamente, caminó hasta ponerse detrás de Draco y se deshizo de la capa. Abrazó al rubio por detrás y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del otro chico al mismo tiempo que unían sus manos.

- Sé que estuviste observándome.

- ¿Ah,si?

-Si. Siempre lo haces. Quizás por eso siempre procuro llegar antes que tú.

-¿Estás enfadado,cariño?

-No...se que lo tienes que hacer.Al fin y al cabo,yo tambien lo hago. Pero...cuando vuelvo a ver ese odio en tus ojos, aunque sea falso, aunque sea puro teatro, no puedo evitar estremecerme y tampoco puedo evitar que me duela. Lo siento si últimamente estoy mas susceptible, pero...todo esto me supera,¿sabes?

-No pasa nada, Draco. A mi tambien me duele, pero piensa en lo dificil que sería si todos se enterasen. Solo serían problemas,y mas problemas. Prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, al menos hasta que acabe la guerra

-Cuando acabe la guerra,es probable que ninguno de los dos sigamos vivos,Harry.

Draco no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla cuando Harry le dio la vuelta y le miró fijamente a sus ojos grises con unos verdes llenos de amor y preocupaciones. Demasiadas preocupaciones para alguien de 16 años. También demasiado amor.

-Draco.Te prometo que voy a vencer a Voldemort.Y que tu también vas a sobrevivir a la guerra, yo me encargaré de ello. Porque tu y yo vamos a estar juntos siempre. Y no voy a permitirle a nadie, y menos a Voldemort, que se interponga entre nosotros. Primero tendrá que matarme, y no voy a dejar que eso pase nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?. Nunca.

Los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de determinación y valor,y Draco no pudo dudar de las promesas de su amante. Solo acertó a asentir antes de notar como el moreno lo besaba con fiereza y con pasión. Respondio al beso gustoso,y supo que Harry no mentía, y que pasaría el resto de la vida a su lado, tal y como llevaban soñando tanto tiempo.

* * *

Mas tarde, Harry recordaba los sucesos de la noche tumbado en su cama, en al torre Gryffindor, entre los fuertes ronquidos de Ron y las respiraciones sosegadas de los demás compañeros de cuarto.

Recordó como Draco y él se habían abrazado, observando la luna y las estrellas. Recordó como su novio suspiraba mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Recordó como había sentido los latidos del rubio contra su propio pecho. Recordó sus promesas.

Definitivamente, haría todo lo posible por cumplirlas.

* * *

**14 Años Mas Tarde**

-No sé, Draco...mañana es Luna llena. Me sabe mal dejar a Remus a cargo de los críos.Tiene que descansar

-Oh,vamos,Harry...Severus me ha dicho que se encuentra perfectamente y están deseando los dos pasar un dia con ellos. Y además, desde que Severus se ha dedicado de lleno al estudio de la poción Matalobos, la ha mejorado notablemente y cada vez los efectos son menores.

-Ya,pero...

-Es nuestro décimo aniversario.

-Pero a Valerie le están saliendo los dientes...

-Bueno,de eso el lobo entiende mucho,¿no?.Al fin y al cabo,le salen cada mes.- Draco,siempre con su sarcasmo.Harry suspiró.

-Y además, Ethan me pidió que le enseñase a volar.

-Ya le enseñarás otro día.

-Pero...

-Nada. Deja de replicar y empieza a hacer las maletas. Porque ya no seré yo el que se enfade.Será Severus. Ya sabes que lleva mucho tiempo queriendo enseñarle a Alex el Felix Felicis.

-Supongo que sabes que no me parece sano que un niño de 10 años tenga tanto interés en las pociones,¿Verdad?

-Bueno,a mi tampoco me parece sano que un adulto de 30 años le siga teniendo miedo a su ex-profesor de pociones

-Vale,está bien, haré las maletas.

Draco sonrió triunfal y corrió a la chimenea a avisar a Severus y a Remus de que todo estaba listo y que los esperaban en dos horas. No se sorprendió al ver como un soñoliento Remus Lupin vestido sólo con una sabana le atendía, ni tampoco le intimidó la mirada de odio que Severus Snape le dirigía.

A saber que era lo que había interrumpido.

Solo pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que llegase esa noche, y en que podría disfrutar de su marido hasta el amanecer y demostrarle que seguía queriéndolo y deseándolo como el primer día. Porque claro,tres niños no dejaban mucho tiempo libre. Desgraciadamente.

Aun así, tenía toda la vida para demostrarle todo lo que hiciera falta. O al menos, eso era lo que se habían prometido mutuamente.

Pero un Gryffindor nunca rompía una promesa.Y en este caso,un Slytherin tampoco.

* * *

Bueno,que os ha parecido?

Admito que se basa bastante en una experiencia personal, pero he intentado mantener las personalidades de los personajes fieles a la realidad.O bueno,a la ficción en este caso,pero ya me entendisteis. El motivo por el que a lo mejor os parezca que la personalidad de Draco es un poco insegura de más,o muy sensible,es porque con esa idea nacio este fic.Quería retratar las dificultades de tener que ocultar los sentimientos frente a la gente,pero al final me salió esto...

De todas maneras,estoy bastante contenta con el resultado.

Besos,espero vuestras reviews!!


End file.
